


Two Naughty Richard/Kahlan Short Stories

by musesmistress



Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-15
Updated: 2013-02-15
Packaged: 2017-11-29 09:14:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/685291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musesmistress/pseuds/musesmistress





	Two Naughty Richard/Kahlan Short Stories

### Blind

Without his sight, he had to rely on his other senses. He had to admit, he loved that feeling at the moment. The cloth off his face, his body bare and his hands running slowly, teasingly up over Kahlan's thigh. He was on his side beside her, his face in line with her stomach, he propped himself up on his arm and leaned in to place a careful kiss somewhere on her stomach, then moved just a little to the side, searching for her belly button.

Kahlan chuckled and he felt the vibration of it against his lips. Smiling, he rested his chin on her hip to look up at her. For a moment, he wished he could see her expression, see the bliss on her face and the smile he knew was there. It was a moment before he realised he was picturing her features, her smile and the spark in her eyes.

"Zedd said he can heal your eyes," she said softly. Richard slipped up her body, letting his hands glide over her hip and across her belly.

"Not sure I want them back. I remember your beauty and I'm enjoying learning my way around." He wiggled his brows at her and she chuckled again. Her hand slipped over his, still on her stomach.

"How will you see our children?"

He considered it for a moment, before kissing her. "I'm pretty sure all our daughters will look just like you."

\---

### Glorious Moments

His hands slid up her bare legs caressing the smooth skin as he made his way up to her knees, dipping underneath for a moment before continuing over her thighs. Soft skin made his fingers tingles as he passed over her hips and moved up to her stomach, the soft raise of her belly where the baby grew was as much a delight as her naked body. He lingered there, teasing the skin over her belly, hoping that the baby would move and he'd be able to smile at the knowledge that it was there, living and aware of him. But it didn't happen. He smiled anyway and moved up, up over the curve and onward to her breasts, now supple and sometimes sensitive to touch. He teased a nipple, watching her reaction to make sure they weren't uncomfortable before he kissed each nipple and moved up with his lips to her neck and onward to delicate lips.

The sweet kiss he gave her made her open her eyes, she'd been resting until now, enjoying the peace and quiet as well as his touch. He wouldn't delude himself, she knew he'd entered the room and undressed and she'd waited patiently to see what he would do. This wouldn't be the first time he'd woken her or interrupted her rest this way, teasing her and himself.

She shifted, letting him settle between her legs as he started kissing back down to her breasts. He slipped inside her slowly, careful not to hurt her or destroy the moments peace she had and was still enjoying. She was ready, he knew she would be but that didn't stop he moving slowly, being careful not to press himself against her stomach, even as he teased her nipples with his tongue. It wouldn't last long, not when he'd been in the mood for hours, sitting in boring meetings thinking of her, resting here in all her glory. Nothing to cover her but a blanket she didn't really need and waiting for him to return.

The thought of it all drove him crazy and even thinking of it now, while inside her made him speed up and settle back, sitting up as he moved inside her. He could feel her, close to her peak, waiting for his hands to push her over as he always did. He didn't disappoint, running fingers up her arms to her shoulders before drifting over her breasts and down over the raise of her stomach before moving one hand down between her legs and teased at the sensitive bud.

She let out a long, low moan as she came, the feel of her pulsing around him added to his own pleasure and he let go inside her.

Richard could never resist Kahlan when she was laying here like this. In all her beautiful glory.


End file.
